


Enter the Nexus

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [24]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Things are stirring on Venus, and Ikora Rey dispatches Aaron, Spencer, and Morgan to fight what's trying to take hold of the planet.





	Enter the Nexus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions Of Violence
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer knew that something was coming. He could feel it in his bones as his mother used to say. He was sitting atop the Tower and staring at the Traveler. His necklace was in plain view, instead of stuck under his shirt. Aaron had been asleep when Spencer had got up out of bed and showered before getting ready to face the day that was still hours away. Aaron's hand had been tangled in the chain of Spencer's necklace, and Spencer had been unable to hide it again. Luna was sitting beside Spencer, G.A.R.C.I.A. having brought her up so that she could be with Spencer after she had sat at the base of the ladder leading up to where Spencer was for half an hour and howled at him.

_"It's too lovely of a night for you to be sleepless, brother."_

Spencer laughed and started to look around. Somewhere was a camera that was watching him. He didn't see one, but he did see Prentiss down below walking into the hallway that led into their quarters of the Tower. Spencer picked up his tablet in front of him and turned down the volume. 

"I didn't realize that her job was to spy on me." 

" _Her job is whatever I want it to be. Uldren says hello and wants you to come and visit when you can._ "

"He wants to kick my ass for getting the drop on him and holding a knife to his throat. We just dealt with some shit on Mars, and there are whispers that a team is going to be sent to Venus soon. Aaron thinks it will be us. I've not heard what is up that has the Vanguard worried."

" _There are a lot of whispers of things on Venus at the moment, but I think I know what has the Vanguard worried. Sekrion is doing something on Venus that even I have heard whispers of._ "

"Where at on Venus?" Spencer asked. 

" _Below the Ishtar Collective Academy._ "

"So it should be me that goes. I have the best access to that area. The best memory."

" _That is up to you, Dear Brother._ "

"Dear Sister, I'm sure that if we volunteer, Zavala won't say no. Even after some of the fights that he and Aaron had got into."

" _Yes, Emily has told me many things about that. She also tells me that you are still very infatuated with Lord Aaron._ " The tone of Mara's voice had Spencer laughing. 

None of the Reid children had ever been that fascinated with love as the rest of humanity seemed to be. They were wholly invested in bettering themselves. They were too invested in that and in each other. Especially after the death of their parents. Spencer had been the one too focused on intelligence and learning and then later on Rasputin to even think of dating. Sex was found when he wanted it, and that was it. Mara had actually been the one that Spencer thought would find someone before him. Uldren might never find someone, but he was too wrapped up in himself. Mara had said before Spencer had got into the ship to head to Earth that the Reid siblings were made to live alone but together. 

"Put it to Prentiss to make fun, but yes, things are still well with Aaron." 

" _Good. Good. If I hear anything more about the Academy, I will let you know. Have a good day, Dear Brother._ "

"And you as well, Dear Sister." 

Luna whined a little, and just then the sun started to crest over the horizon. Spencer watched as it began to light up the Traveler. It was breathtaking. Luna laid her head over Spencer's knee, and he began to scratch at her head. 

"I will find a way to heal you," Spencer whispered to the Traveler. 

The Tower below started to fill with people who were beginning their day. The few vendors that had shops inside the Tower were getting their wares set up for the day or even small meals going. Spencer's stomach growled as he smelled food from the first one. Aaron hated Spencer eating the food from those places, just for the fact that it wasn't as good for him as the food from the mess hall. Still, Spencer liked the treat of it, and if Aaron didn't know, it wouldn't hurt him. 

G.A.R.C.I.A. helped Luna down, and then the three of them were making their way to the Vendor that make a breakfast ramen bowl. Spencer paid for some extra unseasoned meat for Luna, and then the two of them went to the Traveler's Walk to sit and enjoy their breakfast.

Spencer was halfway done when the smell of more food hit his nose and then there was the sound of feet behind him. He turned just as Helo stopped beside him and got a wolf snout rubbing across his face. Aaron sat down beside Helo with a near match to what Spencer had bought in his hands. 

"I saw you walking this way with your food and thought that maybe the company wouldn't go amiss. See I even splurged like you." Aaron was smiling as he said it. 

"I smelled it, and it made me hungry, and the mess just didn't sound good. I had hoped to hide it from you. I didn't expect you to join in."

"Our bodies might get better with muscle and such, but as far as general health, we don't get sick. There is no reason why a treat once in a while will hurt us." 

Spencer smiled and dug back into his food. He watched as Aaron ripped up the meat for Helo and fed it to him piece by piece. Spencer looked at Luna who he swore rolled her eyes as she went back to the strip of meat that she was gnawing on. Spencer would have to see about getting them each a bone from the mess. The one guy who cut up the meat saved bones when Spencer wanted them. 

A family, a weird one but still a family. Spencer hadn't expected that when he woke up. He thought that his family would be dead and gone and strangers in their place, but he still had his family and new ones added to it. 

"Morgan sent a message through G.A.R.C.I.A. as soon as we have eaten and are ready, Ikora Rey wants to talk to us. Something about a strike that she wants to oversee. Zavala is dealing with Mars still, but this is on Venus."

"Sekrion," Spencer whispered, and Aaron looked at his from the side of his eye. "Just rumors and whispers, some from here and some from out in the stars."

"Well, good then that means that you can deal with her today. She's your leader anyway."

Spencer reached out and shoved at Aaron making him laugh. 

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence, and they watched as the sun kept on rising. 

Morgan and Ikora Rey were waiting in the hanger. Which was a different place for them to meet up at but the two were whispering with Holliday. Ikora turned to face them as they entered. 

"Good. You'll be heading to Venus. Far below the Ishtar Academy, the Vex have set something in motion, a world-eating machine transforming Venus into a link in their intergalactic chain. This Nexus must be stopped and the Mind that controls it destroyed. I trust only you three with it. I have given G.A.R.C.I.A. all the information that I have. Come back hearty and hale but destroy the Mind in the Nexus." Ikora Rey walked away then leaving the three Guardians standing there. 

"Reid knows Venus better than anyone," Morgan. He looked at his ship and then at the Ceres Galliot. "Let's go."

Spencer waved Morgan toward his ship, and he turned to look at Luna and Helo who were right behind them. 

"We will be back," Spencer said as he crouched down and patted Luna's head before he tipped her face up to kiss her snout. "I'll miss you, pup." 

Helo wuffed at Aaron and nudged at his legs. Aaron laughed and crouched to say his goodbyes to his wolf. 

* * *

Venus looked like it had the last time that Spencer had set foot on it. It felt the same. He wasn't wearing his helmet yet. There were no enemies where they were. G.A.R.C.I.A. had been able to get them into and their ships out of the Ishtar Commons area. 

"All right, let's go and find this Nexus!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at Spencer's head. The other two were bobbing around their respective Guardians' heads. 

There was a downed ship in the middle of the Commons, so Spencer headed toward it. He heard noises on the other side and drew his Scout Rifle. He looked around the edge and saw that a group of Fallen were coming out of a hallway. He motioned that he saw something and Morgan stepped around him. There was the sound of something landing and then a grenade going off. Morgan rushed backward, and the sound of Fallen gun fire sounded. 

"I'm going to go around," Aaron said and waved at the back of the ship and around. Spencer and Morgan both nodded their heads. The first group of Fallen were cleared out but as the three of them turned to go where they needed to, the sound of Vex jumping in started. Spencer backtracked, and Morgan and Aaron followed him. 

More Fallen came out of the doors on the side that Spencer was facing and started to fire at the Vex. Spencer looked at Aaron and looked at G.A.R.C.I.A. before focusing on the enemies again.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., get me a visual of the whole area from the top of the ship." 

G.A.R.C.I.A. floated up to do as Spencer asked. She came down a minute, and a half later she came back down. She projected the room as it was. Spencer reached out and swiped his finger, and she turned to show him that part. 

"We can sneak through on this side and go behind the Vex. Then at least we won't have to fight a battle with two fronts."

"That sounds good. Spencer, you go first so you can cover us. I'll go next, and you both cover me."

"Good plan," Morgan said. He also didn't sound like he regretted saying it for once. 

Spencer kept the image that G.A.R.C.I.A. made in his mind's eye as he moved around the ship the way that Aaron had gone at one point. It was stupidly easy for Spencer to sneak around the area to the wide open doors. Spencer checked to make sure that nothing was hiding in the room.

"Clear for you to come, Aaron," Spencer whispered just loud enough for his comm to pick up. One of the Goblins was wandering where Aaron was coming toward Spencer, so Spencer moved out of the room and drew his sidearm and took off its head. It spun around to try and fire at him, firing at random as to hit anything but its shots were all wide, but it got the Goblin turn enough to where Spencer could get it in the juicebox. A few other Goblins turned to fire on Spencer, and Spencer heard another group of Vex starting to jump in. It came from his left, so he turned that way to look and saw that it was two Hobgoblins. 

Morgan must have started to come over as soon as Spencer began to fire because he was there surprising the one Hobgoblin with a swift punch to its juicebox. Spencer saw his hand come out the other side. Spencer shot once at the one closest to him, and it dropped and popped the shield that allowed it to heal up some, but Spencer just stepped up and aimed at its head. When the fire shield disappeared, Spencer fired twice as fast as his gun could and it was dead. Morgan waved Spencer into the room, and all three of them took off away from the fighting between the two sides. 

The hallway that they were in was trying to become one with the forest that was everywhere on Venus. However, the building was still winning. There was a lot of water in places that it shouldn't be and that told Spencer that the building itself was cracked in ways that were not recoverable. 

"Hold!" G.A.R.C.I.A. near yelled out, and all three of her Guardians stopped. All three versions of her appeared an edged closer to where they were going. She spun around as one and her center eye was huge. "I'm picking up multiple Servitors."

"What the hell are the Fallen doing in here? What could they possibly want?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe they want to stop the Nexus as well?" Spencer asked. Spencer started toward the room that they were headed for again. It was a massive room with a lot of partial levels inside. Spencer couldn't see anything yet, but that didn't mean anything. There was a considerable area that looked almost like a building inside of the building, and Spencer's tracker showed red in that direction. Aaron overtook Spencer and made a few hand signals that Spencer didn't understand, thankfully G.A.R.C.I.A. did. 

"He wants you to go to the right over there, and Morgan to go as well and hit the opposite corner of the room."

"Gotcha," Spencer said, and he and Morgan started where Aaron wanted them. "Can you narrow down how many Servitors it is?"

"No. There is too much interference from Vex tech and Bray technology for me to narrow it down right now. As soon as we find one Servitor though I should be able to." 

Aaron started to fire first, and Spencer peeked around the building in the room to see the Fallen were coming from Aaron's side, a dark room at the far edge there. Spencer drew his Scout Rifle and started to fire. Morgan stayed back behind him. When that set was killed, some started to come from Spencer's left. It was Dregs and Shanks. 

More red appeared on the tracker, but it was inside the weird building. Spencer ran down to the opening that was closer to Aaron and went inside. There were Dregs and Vandals inside. Spencer killed three of the five before a Servitor came out of that door. Purple energy surrounded it, and then that moved to the last two Fallen. 

"Servitor! And it's shielding the enemy," Spencer called out. He heard Morgan come running, his Titan frame thudding as he ran on steel catwalks. Spencer started to fire at the Servitor to wait out it shielding the others. It wouldn't hold if Spencer and Morgan kept on firing. When Spencer estimated that they had taken down half of the Servitor's life, the shield went away, and Spencer popped two shots into the Dregs' heads. Then it was just him, Morgan, and the Servitor. Spencer grinned as he swapped to his Pulse Rifle to work on the rest of the Servitor's life. Finally, between the combined fire, it blew up a piece flying at Spencer, and he had to duck. 

"There are three Servitors in this area," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. She made a sound like she was clearing her throat. "Sorry, there were three in the area, now there are two left."

"Well isn't that just nice," Morgan said. 

Sometimes it was hard to figure out when G.A.R.C.I.A. was talking to them all and when G.A.R.C.I.A. was just talking to one of them. Spencer checked his ammo and popped the clip that he had in there and pocketed it. There wasn't enough left to leave in given the fight, but he could combine half empty clips at a later point. He put in a fresh one and just as he locked it into place, red started to appear on his tracker. He walked out f the building to see that Aaron was just beginning to engage the new batch of Fallen. 

Just as last time, there was a group of Fallen and then after those were destroyed more came out followed by the Servitor. All three of them worked on killing the Servitor. A Captain came out just after the Servitor, and it split their focus because two big bads meant that they could easily die. While it wouldn't really affect them, G.A.R.C.I.A. wouldn't feel safe coming out during a firefight that was this close which meant they were going to be down one until it was safe, which would prolong the fight and allow Sekrion time to do what he was planning on doing. 

The Servitor fell first. It's explosion knocking the shield that had popped up again on the Captain. All three concentrated on killing the Captain. 

Spencer reloaded his weapon again when the Servitor fell, pocketing the clip that only had a few rounds left in it. He looked at the area to try and figure out where the final Servitor was going to come from and who was going to come out with it. 

The Servitor came out of the side where Spencer and Morgan had first run over to when they had entered the room. Almost no Fallen came out with it though, and Spencer wondered if their forces in the area were decimated and they didn't want to risk more. Or they were engaged elsewhere. The Vex would not be happy with the Fallen breaching their territory. 

It was almost stupidly easy to kill the Servitor with nothing else to focus on. Aaron set up to snipe it while Spencer and Morgan just kept on firing their guns at it. 

"The upper levels are open!" G.A.R.C.I.A. said as the Servitor exploded. 

As they started up the steps, red appeared on Spencer's tracker. He came around a turn to go up to another flight when two Vandals appeared and jumped at him. Spencer dropped his gun, feeling the tug around his neck from the strap as he drew his knives and slashed at the Vandals. Both were dead before Morgan or Aaron got up to where Spencer was. 

The top of the building was full of Fallen, Shanks were the main enemy, but there were also Vandals on the top of the room sniping at them. Spencer focused on the Shanks while Morgan ran across the room and jumped up to the same level as the Vandals and started to work on them. The room was cleared in no time, and they were heading toward where they needed to go which was the far right side of the room. 

Empty halls and stairways greeted them as they ran forward, trying to make up for time lost. Morgan took the lead with Aaron falling behind. The next big area they came across looked like the opening to a bus or train station or even the off-world transit hubs that Spencer had grown up with, but it was inside of the Ishtar Academy, not open to the elements. Even if the elements and nature had found a way to infect the building. There was greenery everywhere. 

"We are getting close. I'm detecting a massive surge from the dig site below us. I mean like massive, colossal, like more than my love for my Titan Thunder." 

Morgan groaned but laughed at the same time. Spencer and Aaron laughed as well. It was a nice way to lower tension. G.A.R.C.I.A. was good at that, even if Aaron usually chided her for such comments. He didn't this time. 

"What does N/Gen stand for?" Morgan asked. 

"I don't know," Spencer and G.A.R.C.I.A. answered at the same time. 

"Makes me think of a book I read at one point, when I was human, I think," Morgan said. 

"Yeah?"

"It was InGen with an I and no slash, but it was about dinosaurs I think." Morgan sounded like he was trying to force the memory forward. Spencer watched him shake his head as if he was trying to clear it.

Spencer said nothing else. 

"This dig site? It's under the Academy?"

"Yes, Hotch."

"No wonder plant life has tried to take over. How close are we?"

"Shortest distance? Not that far but it's not like we can take an elevator. So it's a little longer than I would like with the building of the surge from the Nexus."

The team didn't run into enemies until they were in the hub of what Spencer was sure was the central area of the dig. While the dig itself as below, this was where all of the research into what was found happened. It was full of Vex. There were a lot more signs of plant life in that area than anywhere else in the building. It was like the plant life was creeping up from below to retake what it wanted. 

Goblins and Harpies were protecting the larger areas of the room while a few Hobgoblins tried to pick them off. Two Minotaurs were guarding the opening to the dig site. Aaron took out the Hobgoblins first and then focused on the Minotaurs. Morgan took care of the small stuff while Spencer tried to get the shields down on the Minotaurs. When all that was left was the Minotaurs, Morgan jumped from the level he was on directly into the area that was between the two Minotaurs, his Striker arc energy taking them out. 

Morgan ran into the opening first but slowed down as he took in what he was seeing. It was all Vex. No wonder the Vex didn't like the humans of old digging into the area. It was theirs, to begin with. Spencer wondered if that was what had brought the Vex back and not just the Traveler. If Humans poking their noses into places that were watched had the Vex turning their eye back here, the Traveler could have come to protect them knowing what was coming. 

Spencer pushed his thoughts away from that. It didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was the mission ahead. The tunnel that they ended up in had no lights of its own, so G.A.R.C.I.A. had to make them. It showed purple crystals of all kinds in there, and Spencer was tempted to stop and look, but he would save that for when they left. The tunnel opened into a cavern, and the walkway was extended to the right. There were Vex dotting the walkway to the other end of the room where there was a lot of light, and Spencer was sure that it was the Nexus. 

"That's got to be the Nexus," G.A.R.C.I.A. said like she was reading Spencer's mind. 

The walkway turned inward, becoming a tunnel again but this time the room itself gave the tunnel light means that it wasn't that long thankfully. The tunnel stopped in mid-air, staring down at the Nexus below them. It was a huge machine. There were Vex all around on the ground about two stories below them. 

"I'll go first. You two cover me, and then I'll keep them busy while you two make your way down," Morgan said. He stepped to the edge of the platform and looked Aaron. 

"Go," Aaron said nodding his agreement. 

Vex started to fire, and Aaron drew their attention up to him as Morgan slowly made his way down, controlling his descent because of the pillars in the room. Spencer was firing at the Goblins on one side when a blast rocked his right side. Spencer turned to see Minotaurs there. Spencer started to fire at them instead of the Goblins that Aaron was keeping busy. 

When Morgan started to fire, Spencer jumped down to take care of the Minotaurs that were trying to make their way to Morgan's back. Spencer still heard Aaron firing above, but the Minotaurs were trying to take out Spencer. Spencer kept his descent fast until he had no more time to think about it. He blinked up in the air some and let the upward motion slow him down, but he was behind one of the pillars so the Minotaurs couldn't fire at him. Spencer drew his Pulse Rifle to start taking out the Minotaurs. 

Aaron joined them on the bottom of the cavern at some point, but Spencer didn't pay attention, too focused on killing everything in the room. When the Vex were all dead. Spencer heard a noise. He looked up to see the center of the machine in the middle opening up.

"The Nexus, its opening!" Spencer yelled and started to back up. 

As soon as the opening was big enough, something fell out. There was a huge white/blue light, and more things followed. It created a large Hydra. 

"Sekrion," Spencer whispered. 

"Yes," Aaron said, and he started to fire, but the bullets were just bouncing off of Sekrion. The blue light disappeared, and the Hydra shield popped into place. Spencer was shocked to see that instead of a vast section and a small section there was just one large section in the front. 

Sekrion kept the shield in front of itself for nearly the entire time, only spinning around to fully face them if someone was behind him that pissed him off, which was usually Morgan. More and More Vex appeared to try and stop them from destroying the Nexus Mind, but between Spencer and Morgan, they mainly took care of them. Aaron set himself up in a corner and fired at Sekrion when he could and other things when he couldn't. 

Spencer was shocked at the sheer number of Vex that arrived to try and stop them. It was more than had come to defend the Black Garden. 

When Sekrion was almost dead, it seemed to start hunting them, going for Morgan first. Spencer watched as Sekrion chased him around a rock and shot him down. Spencer stayed hidden behind his rock while waiting for Sekrion to start hunting him or Aaron. Sekrion chose Aaron and started that way. Spencer ran over to Morgan, and as soon as he was in a defensive position around him, Morgan's G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared behind Spencer to revive her Guardian. 

"Back," Morgan said seconds later. 

Sekrion noticed or something because it spun around after not being able to get an angle to hit Aaron in his sniper's nest. Spencer started to fire while Morgan found a new hiding spot. More Goblins and Minotaurs appeared to try and wipe them out, but Aaron worked on them as soon as their heads appeared. 

"On my mark," Aaron said over the comms, and there was no asking what he meant, they all knew. Spencer reached into that part that was now so much of himself, and he started to let it loose. "Morgan." 

Morgan took off running, jumping up, using his pack to float up on top of the flat-topped spire before he jumped over the shield and landed his Striker attack right on the head of the Vex Mind. 

"After I fire my last shot, Spencer you go."

Spencer didn't say anything, but Aaron jumped out of his hiding spot and jumped at the Mind. He triple jumped up to land just beside the Vex machine and fired as it spun to attack him, slow because of Morgan's attack. The shield around the Vex dropped, and when the third shot rang out, Spencer rushed around to aim right at the head. The Vex exploded in a shower of parts. 

"Great work you three!" G.A.R.C.I.A. cheered as all three parts of her appeared around them. Spencer started to look around because getting out was beyond them at the moment. It wasn't even just getting up to where they had jumped down but just the fact that they were all worn out. The prolonged fight into the Nexus chamber, as well as the just sheer fight that killing Sekrion, had been. 

Spencer started to walk to the edge of the chamber, and he found a transport plate. 

"I found a way out," Spencer called out as he looked at where Morgan and Aaron were both on the ground. Morgan was splayed out on his back while Aaron was sitting on his ass with his knees raised. "I hope."

"I think it is, my Warlock Genius," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she floated over to him. 

Spencer stepped right to the edge of the plate and waited for Morgan and Aaron to join him. They stepped up to just on either side of him. Spencer took the first step, but the other two were right there. There was just enough room for all three of them. 

The plate dropped them in a little room that when they exited, Spencer didn't recognize where they were. There was only one way to go so they went that way and found themselves in the Commons again. They raced over to where their ships had dropped them to wait for pickup as G.A.R.C.I.A. called them from orbit. 

Spencer had never been so happy to see the expanse of space before as he sat in the pilot's seat as they broke atmosphere. 

The comm coming to life scared him, and he was glad that he had taken off his sidearm and knives before sitting down as he would have shot or stabbed the console he was sure. 

"G.A.R.C.I.A. has given me the synopsis of what you went through." Ikora Rey's voice echoed in the ship. Spencer heard a little feedback from Morgan's ship as well. "One tendril of the Vex surge has been severed. Their presence on Venus and in our galaxy still grows in other dark places, far out of our reach. We must continue to understand their power and haunt the realms where they gather."

Spencer wondered if being cryptic was something that Warlock strove to be or something that they just were. Ikora and JJ were the only ones that Spencer had spent much time around, and JJ didn't talk like that. Still, she spoke the truth. The Darkness was growing, and it was feeding so many of the races hellbent on humanity's destruction. Spencer just wondered what was out there where they couldn't see. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> Under a month left for the sign-ups for authors and artists for the Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
